


Seven Years

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Also the colour of his cheeks seemed almost healthy, mused Robard as he approached his liege.“I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better, my liege,” Robard bowed once he halted a step away from Divish.
Relationships: Divish of Talmberg/Robard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sedm let](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326186) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 



> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments bellow or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)

Yes, he was very week at the moment, but the doctor was sure the lord of Talmberg was going to recover in a span of a few weeks. He just needed some quality food and proper sleep in a clean environment while it definitely would benefit him weren’t he eager to get in the middle of a battle in the near future. Fortunately, Robard was not afraid of his liege heading to war in the very next day as the lord of Talmberg usually relied on his rhetoric than on his sword, so as long as Talmberg was safe, Robard’s liege wouldn’t be thinking of battles at all.

“He has woken up.”

Robard fixed him eyes upon his liege’s wife, bowing slightly.

“He was asking after you,” she smiled friendly at Robard, whom, however, saw the sad glimpse within her eyes as she must’ve been hurt by the simple fact that once her husband woke up and greeted her, he was interested only in seeing his best friend.

Robard wasn’t sure whether Stephanie had any ideas about her husband, but he wasn’t about to push his luck.

“I’ll go and see him then,” he stated, yet still his tone was rather respectful as he was prepared to remain outside the room had Stephanie banned him from meeting her husband right now. He would’ve just waited for his liege to call him on his own without an intermediary.

However, she conceded, “Go on.” She nodded at him, her smile tense, and even as Robard was opening the door, he felt her piercing gaze upon his nape. However, once he entered the room, all the thoughts concerning Stephanie vanished as he realized he was alone with his liege. How long was it? Almost seven years since Divish had been imprisoned, and Robard couldn’t have done anything to help him.

But now, Divish was back and despite Robard had already seen how unwell his liege looked like when he was escorting him to his room, this time Robard was hoping they would be given a chance to have a conversation. Subsequently, he was quite taken aback when seeing lord Divish sitting on his bed, leaning against the bedhead, and flashing him with a welcoming smile.

Also the colour of his cheeks seemed almost healthy, mused Robard as he approached his liege.

“I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better, my liege,” Robard bowed once he halted a step away from Divish.

“I’m also happy to see you, moreover, when I’m in better condition than at the past occasion,” twitched the corner of Divish’s mouth and Robard was so touched by such a simple gesture he had to hold himself back from embracing Divish. He didn’t want to risk such an attack on Divish’s personal space, so he opted just for a tiny hint of a smile. “Sit down, my friend,” Divish suggested, and Robard obeyed, seating himself on a chair next to the bed.

Even though Robard was good at controlling himself, the longer he was looking right into kind eyes of his liege, the more prone he was to express his feelings. Moved, he knew his own eyes were going soft, and before he could’ve refrained from it, his hand found its way on the bed and Robard’s heart swelled once Divish reached out, clasping their palms together. Warmth stretched throughout his chest and Robard smiled lovingly at his liege, being sure Divish was just waiting to see that their bond was still very much intact.

“Could you please help me to stand up? I’d like to see the skies…” Divish asked his friend, squeezing tightly his hand maybe in order to prove he was strong enough to endure such a journey despite his state.

“Sure,” Robard nodded. He knew that Divish should be resting, but it couldn’t hurt him to look at the landscape and breathe some fresh air, therefore, Robard rose to his feet, moved the chair aside, and opened the window wide.

In meantime, Divish shuffled to the edge of the bed. Robard gulped as he once again witnessed how thin and fragile his liege was, however, the wave of compassion was swiftly swept away by a surge of anger towards the world that was so cruel to Divish, but fortunately, there were other things he could focus on. Slipping his arm behind Divish’s back, he drew him up and they very slowly started their way towards the window. As they approached it, Robard felt warm rays of light upon his face, fresh spring air refreshingly filling his lungs.

“That is splendid, my dear Robard,” Divish breathed out and Robard saw his point. Were he locked up in prison for seven years, he would definitely be touched by the beauty of nature, by the blue sky, and of course by the pristine air. Peeking at his liege with quite a soft glance, he quickly recomposed himself and made sure Davish was comfortable, which he apparently was as he let Robard hold him instead of trying to get free.

Robard was at most grateful for Divish being such a sensible person, not putting pride before his health as he could imagine other men trying to stand on their own immediately, showing how strong and independent they were, yet jeopardizing the process of recovery. However, Divish was the embodiment of calm which he was apt to apply on Robart anytime it was necessary as his mere gestures or looks were capable of robbing Robard of all his anger, all his defiance. And Robard treasured his liege for it immensely while his affection for the man didn’t cease during the seven years of separation, and not even now when Divish could barely walk.

Quite the opposite as Robard knew that if there was anybody trying to hurt Divish, Robard would be ready to defend him with everything he had. Such heroic, yet violent thoughts Robart discarded as Divish leaned into him even more and displaying his everlasting trust, he placed his palm upon Robard’s chest.

As Divish slightly turned towards him, Robard didn’t waste another second and drew his liege into a proper hug, his hand on Divish’s back sliding down to his waist. He didn’t want to hold back anymore, and therefore, he bowed down and planted a gently kiss in Divish’s greying hair, his heart throbbing with love for the man, whom he would’ve followed anytime and anywhere.

“I missed you very much, my friend,” Divish said, affection echoing within his voice, which made Robard shiver.

“I missed you, too,” revealed Robard and as they together looked outside the window again, he added, “Let’s hope the future holds some good and peaceful years for you. I’d wish just that much.”

“Me too,” sighed Divish who sounded quite relieved and hopeful, “But primarily, I wish not to be forced to ever leave the safety of your arms.”

Robard closed his eyes, feeling the tremble coming down his spine. He didn’t forget it. Not even the time spent in prison bereaved his liege of his talent to arrange words in such a fashion that it aimed right at his soul, caressing it tenderly.

“Exactly, my liege,” Robard managed to say despite the fact he wasn’t as skilled in rhetoric as Divish, but he was sure Divish heard the sincerity of his statement, and moreover, he at once drew Divish closer to him, but ever so gently so he wouldn’t hurt the fragile man. The lord of Talmberg didn’t protest in the slightest as he shifted in Robard’s embrace and looked up, his eyes locking with Robard’s.

“I’ve waited seven years for your next kiss,” he said quietly, and Robard kept gazing into these blue depth filled with love, his knees going weak.

Yes, he was a soldier, a proper one who didn’t tend to avoid conflicts at all, but a single look, a single gesture of his liege was sufficient enough to turn Robard into the best friend, into a reliable confident, and into an attentive lover. “Sever years I’ve been waiting for you, so now, my dearest friend, I beg you not to hesitate anymore and let us savour our reunion.”

“I desire nothing else,” whispered Robard and once he marvelled at the combination of joy and lust within Divish’s eyes, which completely mirrored what Robard felt himself, he joined their lips, ending the seemingly infinite wait.

He was kissing him and hugging him gently while within his soul, Robard finally allowed himself to fully believe that the years of their separation didn’t let their love die. From the way their kiss made him feel, he learned that their mutual trust and delightful tenderness was still intact, and their bond still unique, and still prone to become stronger and stronger.


End file.
